eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1468 (26 June 1997)
Synopsis It's the day of the big race between Nigel and Grant, and Nellie is hanging around Dot "helping" her with the preparations, and they squabble childishly over everything. Peggy gives Grant a large steak for breakfast and hands him a present of a boxer-style robe with Grant written on it. He looks most unappreciative! The nasty Nick lookalike goes into the café and tells Kathy that was the best bacon sandwich he has ever had, then asks her if she has lived here long and knows Dot. She asks who wants to know and why and won't give anything away, so he tells her he was lying, the sandwich was crap. Robbie goes to a dog pound to look for Well'ard, but he's not there. He chats to the girl who tells him that most animals can't be found a home if they're adult, only the puppies get placed. Lenny sees Tony in the square ignoring Simon again, and invites himself in saying he wants a word. He is sympathetic about Tony's situation and tells him a story about when he was a teenager, and went out with a white girl, and got ribbed by his mates for being a "Bounty bar" and he ended up being nasty to her just to keep in with the crowd, but she was beautiful, intelligent and he's never found anyone like her since. Now he'd ignore the chat, but at the time what people said about him was more important to him. He says if that's what has happened with Tony and Simon then Tony should not worry about the gossip. Tony says thanks, but it's not quite that simple. Nigel and Grant turn up for the race in equally distasteful clothing, as Nigel's shell suit is even worse than Grant's tacky robe. They set off, with Nigel taking a wrong turning at the first corner, but being corrected quickly. At the finish line, Nigel is a couple of metres behind Grant and everyone is out cheering loudly. Peggy is at the finish line with Grant's dog, and she escapes and runs over to Grant, causing him to stop in his tracks just before the finish line, so Nigel wins by a belly. There's pandemonium with the betting and Nigel announces that he shouldn't have won and he is forfeiting the race, and all bets are off. Tony comes home early and he and Simon chat pleasantly for about ten seconds before Tony says let's make up and forget all about what's happened. Simon becomes annoyed again, and says that is precisely the point, Tony doesn't think it's important. Tony tells him to get off his soapbox, and goes out in a huff. He returns later with a bottle of wine as a peace offering, and Simon finally confronts him, saying that he needs to know whether they have a relationship or not, and does Tony really love him? Tony hesitates, so Simon says, right it's all over, then Tony says "no, it's not, yes I do really love you" so they hug and Tony suggests they open the wine in the bedroom. In the Vic, Ian chats to Dot, saying she must be pleased to be back here after what happened in Gravesend. She is confused and Ian says he knows about Nick ripping her off again. Dot, who didn't know that anyone except Nigel and Pauline knew, looks stunned and asks how he knew, so Ian explains Kathy told him, and Pauline told her. Dot runs out upset, to find the police at her doorstep. They ask her if she has seen her son, because he escaped from prison with a friend, Damien Spinks. She says no, and they tell her to contact them if he does get in touch. Nigel comes over after he finds out she ran out of the Vic, and she moans that everyone knows how Nick treated her, and now he is still haunting her. Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Shobu Kapoor as Gita Kapoor *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie Ellis *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *Russell Floyd as Michael Rose *Lucy Jenkins as Dr. Calcutt *Christopher Donnelly as Damion *Alice Selwyn as Animal Carer *Sean Graham as Detective Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes